


Day 9-Mabari

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 9 of BTV'S Artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 9-Mabari

Dog had many two-legged creatures it loved. 

The one with many scents and forms spoke harshly, but they were easy to persuade. A few well-timed whimpers and they shared the food. And sometimes, a well-deserved pat. Dog loved them, for even if they pretended to be unfriendly, their heart was good. 

The noise one, always smelling like bitter plants and sweat, was the best snuggling buddy. Sometimes, they’d sleep on the ground, mumbling, and grunting. So Dog joined them. Because even if they were loud, their soul was lonely. And Dog gave them love.

The quiet one often ignored it, but sometimes they would feed Dog and call it a warrior. Dog liked to sit next to them in silence. Dog loved them for they knew what it meant to be a warrior and fight for the right cause. 

The one that was two always tricked Dog into bathing, but it was no matter. Dog always jumped in the next mud puddle. It liked doing that. It made everyone laugh. Dog loved them. Because when a wound made it hard to move, they took away the pain.

The younger one confused Dog. They always made the weirdest faces and noises. But they were an easy target. Dog liked to jump on them and lick their face and bite their noses. Dog loved them, for they were the perfect playing buddy. 

And the one always weeping and shivering in the night, afraid of the dark. Dog liked to lick the tears away and make them giggle with wet kisses. They saved Dog and gave it a new purpose in life. They fed and snuggled it and call it Fluffy. And Fluffy was happy to be at their side until its bones will crack and its breath will stop. Because Fluffy loved them.


End file.
